The present invention relates to pyranose oxidase exhibiting a strong specific activity on glucose, a process for production thereof, a method for the determination of the substrate for pyranose oxidase and a test composition suitable therefor.
Pyranose oxidase (EC 1.1.3.10) is an enzyme which catalizes the reactions wherein glucose, xylose and sorbose are oxidized into glucosone, xylosone and 5-ketofructose, respectively [Methods in Enzymol, vol. XLI, p.170, (1975)]. In oxidizing these substances, oxygen is consumed and hydrogen peroxide is formed.
The enzyme is, therefore, useful for the determination of pyranose such as glucose, xylose, sorbose, etc. in a sample.
Heretofore, it is well known that pyranose oxidase is produced by culturing a microorganism belonging to the genus Polyporus [Methods in Enzymol, Vol. XLI p.170 (1975)].
The known enzyme exhibits the specific activity on not only glucose but also xylose and sorbose.
As a result of studies about fermentation process for production of pyranose oxidase, it has been found that a microorganism belonging to the genus Coriolus, Daedaleopsis, Pleurotus or Gloeophyllum produces novel pyranose oxidase exhibiting the strong specific activity on glucose.